expendablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
This Wiki has grown to since August 14, 2010 EXpendables3_slider_01.jpg|The upcoming sequel!|link=The Expendables 3|linktext=The Expendables 3 Exppic.jpg|Who's your favorite?|link=http://expendables.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=The Characters Expendables new still11.jpg|Whose next?|link=Kill Count|linktext=Kill Count The cast.jpg|The stars of the films|link=http://expendables.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cast|linktext=The Cast The Expendables is a film series (and comic series) about mercenaries sent off to go on a mission by their boss Mr. Church, in Somalia to prevent pirates from killing hostages (the plot of the first film). The Expendables 2 will surround the revenge of the expendables after one of their own is brutally murdered by the antagonist of the series, Jean Vilain. For more information on the series, also check out the [http://die-hard-scenario.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Die_Hard_Scenario_Films_and_Shows#E Die Hard Scenario wiki]! Read More Expendables_3_gentlemen's_roster.jpg The Expendables 3 Barney Ross poster.jpg|Barney Ross The Expendables 3 Lee Christmas poster.jpg|Lee Christmas The Expendables 3 Galgo poster.jpg|Galgo The Expendables 3 Yin Yang poster.jpg|Yin Yang The Expendables 3 Surgeon poster.jpg|Doc The Expendables 3 Gunner Jensen poster.jpg|Gunner Jensen The Expendables 3 Conrad Stonebanks poster.jpg|Conrad Stonebanks The Expendables 3 Max Drummer poster.jpg|Max Drummer The Expendables 3 Trench Mauser poster.jpg|Trench Mauser The Expendables 3 Bonaparte poster.jpg|Bonaparte The Expendables 3 Toll Road poster.jpg|Toll Road The Expendables 3 Hale Caesar poster.jpg|Hale Caesar The Expendables 3 Smilee poster.jpg|Smilee The Expendables 3 Luna poster.jpg|Luna The Expendables 3 Thorn poster.jpg|Thorn The Expendables 3 Mars poster.jpg|Mars The Expendables 3 is a 2014 action film directed by Patrick Hughes. It is a sequel to the 2012 film, The Expendables 2, and is the third and final installment of the trilogy. Stars include: *Sylvester Stallone *Jason Statham *Antonio Banderas *Jet Li *Wesley Snipes *Dolph Lundgren *Kelsey Grammer *Terry Crews *Randy Couture *Kellan Lutz *Ronda Rousey *Glen Powell *Victor Ortiz *Mel Gibson *Harrison Ford *Arnold Schwarzenegger It was released on August 15, 2014. Read More Jean.png Thekid.png SolPirtas.jpg YinY.jpg CIA.png JamesM.jpg Sandra.jpg Toll2.jpg HALE.jpg Booker.jpg DanP.jpg Toll.jpg TOOL.jpg Mr. Church.jpg Lee Christmas icon 2.jpg File-Barney Ross icon 2.jpg The Expendables Issue 4 cover.jpg The Expendables Issue 3 cover.jpg The Expendables Issue 2 cover.jpg Which actor would you love to see appear in this franchise? Pierce Brosnan Michael Jai White Ray Stevenson Jean Reno Keanu Reeves Linda Hamilton Chou Yun-Fat Katie Sackhoff Michelle Yeoh Steven Seagal Jeff Wincott Triple H Jeff Speakman The Big Show Tony Jaa Gerard Butler Zoe Saldana Michael Madsen Denzel Washington Angelina Jolie Mark Harmon Bautista Kiefer Sutherland Carrie-Anne Moss Michael Chiklis Don Johnson Forest Whitaker Danny Trejo Nicolas Cage Vin Diesel Dwayne The Rock Johnson Natasha Henstridge Clint Eastwood Liam Neeson Laurence Fishburne Lou Diamond Phillips Andrew Divoff Tony Todd Lance Henriksen Brad Dourif Christopher Lambert Tom Sizemore John Travolta Roland Kickinger Simon Rhee James Lew María Conchita Alonso Jackie Chan Salma Hayek Christian Slater Sandra Bullock Charlie Sheen Karl Urban Jason Yee Temuera Morrison Hugh Jackman Tom Hardy Vinnie Jones Samuel L. Jackson Ice Cube Vincent D'Onofrio Daniel Craig Timothy Dalton Who is your favorite member of the team? Barney Ross Galgo Doc Hale Caesar Lee Christmas Yin Yang Trench Mauser Mr. Church Gunner Jensen Luna Mars John Smilee Toll Road Bonaparte Thorn Billy Timmons Maggie Max Drummer Booker Tool Who is your favorite villain of the series? Conrad Stonebanks Jean Vilain James Munroe Dan Paine The Brit Hector General Garza Goran Vata es: ja:エクスペンダブルズ_Wiki Category:Browse